Star Wars- Darth Talon and Her Apprentice- A Love Story (New)
by TheMasterHeretic
Summary: After Cade Skywalker escapes Coruscant with the help of his friends, Krayt is annoyed, but when someone with equal or greater power of Cade as well as Krayt appears, he tasks Talon with his training... This is my new version of my other FanFic, Star Wars- Darth Talon and Her Apprentice- A Love Story (Original). TalonxHer Apprentice. Set during Legacy Series 1.
1. Prologue

_**NOTE: Sorry for the delay but I have been busy and then fanfiction got delayed but I'm sure you guys are happy for the update**_

_**NOTE TO READERS: I apologise for not writing for a long time as I been very busy. I have been trying to go as fast as I can.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters and the only one of my design is the apprentice and are not meant to make any representation. They are just meant to be read.**_

**Prologue**

_Story so far: Cade Skywalker has escaped Coruscant and the Sith with the help of his friends… for now. But the Sith have a back-up plan, it's time for Darth Talon to train a new apprentice…_

**137 ABY, after the Escape of Skywalker**

**Coruscant, Throne World of the Sith, Temple of the Sith, Krayt's Throne Room**

Talon waited outside, waiting for the privilege from Krayt to be allowed into the Throne room. After Skywalker had escaped, Krayt had yelled at Nihl to find him. He had then asked Talon to wait outside as he needed time to meditate. That had been three hours ago but Talon still waited patiently. She then heard a voice in her head.

"Come in, immediately."

After hearing the voice of her master, she then unlocked the door and entered. She approached the Dark Lord and knelt in his presence. "Master." He then turned his head towards her and replied, "Talon. With the escape of Skywalker, we need a new plan. I suspect he is will be able to do great things but he will not turn. He will defeat me if we do not even the odds."

Talon looked up at Krayt and asked, "What do you wish me to do, my master?"

He replied, "It is time for you to take a new apprentice. I think I know just the one as well…"

**Several hours earlier**

**Coruscant, Throne World of the Sith, The Slums**

Running from Sith was tiring work. That was the only thing that Drake could think as he was being chased by Sith. He had been chased by them for so long that he barely could remember what he had done… oh that's right, he killed a Sith trooper and apprentice, but he couldn't remember why he had done that. He felt like it had been a good idea at the time. Regardless, they were chasing him now and he had to escape.

He turned a corner and continued running. He then spotted a ramp leading upwards, so changed his course and ran up in. He could hear the hear the clunking of the troopers and the Sith behind him. He heard the charging up of cannons from above and so, on instinct, dived out of the way as a charge of plasma shot into the ground, melting the area, just missing Drake. A trooper tried to grab Drake but Drake screamed and he closed him eyes. The trooper let go as he fell to the ground in agony.

"Aha!" Drake said. "I'll go through the maze." The maze was a recently constructed, well, maze. He dived in there and quickly started cutting corners. Left, right, right, left, left. But he could still hear the Sith behind him because of course they could track him. Suddenly he felt himself be tackled from behind by a Sith acolyte. Before he could even get up, he could feel electro shockers from everywhere. All he could do is look up and see the mechanical mask of the Enforcers as he blacked out.

**Present**

**Coruscant, Throne World of the Sith, The Temple of the Sith, The Cells**

Talon followed Krayt as they walked into the cells to see her new apprentice. She ignored the traitors, the enemies, the Jedi and the scum of the galaxy and continued to follow Krayt through the cells. They reached a set of armoured door, with four Enforcers at the door. Enforcers were a group of force users, created recently, and specifically trained to fight force users by Krayt himself. If they were guards, then whoever was inside had been deemed extremely dangerous or extremely important. Krayt nodded to the Enforcers and they obediently opened the door, revealing a teenage boy, about the age of 17, with his arms chained the sides of his cell with his legs also chained to the floor.

"Leave us." Krayt said to the Enforcers. They then turned and left, leaving Talon almost shivering The Enforcers made her uneasy, and she felt that they were going to be a problem one day. The teenage boy lifted his head to look at them both.

"Is there actually any reason why I'm chained in the depths of the Temple of the Sith?" he said stubbornly.

Krayt replied, "Yes, you have been deemed dangerous after you killed that Sith Lord and his Enforcers with the force."

"WHAT?" he said. He seemed to be confused. "I only killed a trooper and an acolyte, though I can't remember why or how."

"The Sith Lord had out scoping the area for potential Jedi and after killing a suspected Jedi, you just walked up and crushed him using the force. You then dispatched the others using force lightning."

Talon was surprised. A feat like that was legendary, even some of the best Sith Lords couldn't do that. She turned to Krayt and said, "He is untrained?"

He replied, "As far as we can tell. It sounds like it's from instinct." Krayt then turned to the young boy. "What is your name?" he asked.

The teenager looked suspicious for a moment but eventually decided to reply, "Drake."

"Drake, I am going to offer you a deal. If you join the Sith, I will allow you to have your freedom and you will be able to tap into your gift and have unlimited power. You will be able to crush your enemies."

Drake looked at Krayt in the eye, a feat in itself, and asked, "When do I start?"


	2. Chapter 1

_**NOTE TO READERS: I apologise for not writing for a long time as I been very busy. I have been trying to go as fast as I can.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters and the only one of my design is the apprentice and are not meant to make any representation. They are just meant to be read**_

**Chapter 1**

_Story so far: Cade Skywalker has escaped Coruscant and the Sith with the help of his friends… for now. But the Sith have a back-up plan, it's time for Darth Talon to train a new apprentice…_

**Coruscant, Throne World of the Sith, Temple of the Sith, Krayt's Throne Room**

"_Come thither Talon."_

_Talon walked towards her master and Lord, Darth Krayt, who she has promised to follow and serve for eternity. She wondered why he had called her here. She knelt in his presence._

"_My Lord." She replied to her master. "Is there anything you require?"_

"_I wish to talk to you about the arrangements with Drake."_

"_My new apprentice."_

"_Yes, with a new rebellion on the horizon and a war coming, we need to speed up his training from the beginning." Silence filled the room. "He has the power to surpass even me and become my successor... but we need to speed it up. So I need to tell of a secret technique I learnt from an ancient Sith holocron."_

"_I am honoured master."_

"_You should be, this knowledge has been passed down to only the Dark Lords of the Sith and even they knew it should be kept secret from the greater community and the Jedi." He smiled. "There was a reason the Jedi didn't allow sexual relations."_

_Talon was confused, as well as annoyed for a second. "What does this have to do with the technique master?"_

"_The Sith discovered that if you have sexual intercourse with someone, you can amplify the force abilities of both parties, another ability is that you can imprint and transfer your force knowledge to him."_

_Talon smiled, she was actually excited and felt a shock of anticipation. "But what use will I be after if he will be of my abilities after?"_

"_He will need guiding Talon," Krayt replied. "He needs to understand and accept our philosophy if he is to become my successor." He continued, "Can this be done my apprentice?"_

"_Of course master."_

**Coruscant, Throne World of the Sith, Talon's Apartment**

Drake waited silently at his new master's apartment. Talon wasn't there yet, so he waited in the living room. He briefly wondered at some point where she was, but then remembered that he had been told that she was in a meeting with Krayt but hoped **something** would happen. It was quite boring doing nothing.

Suddenly, he heard a hiss at the front of the apartment, the sound of the door opening. 'Must be Talon,' Drake thought to himself. He got up and walked to the door and said with a smirk, "Welcome Master."

"Follow me, my apprentice," was all she said and then she continued walking into her apartment. Strangely enough, she walked directly towards the bedroom. With confusion clouding his mind, he followed. He followed until she stopped next to the bed and turned to face him.

"Your first text starts now," she told him.

He replied, "What kind of test Master?"

"A test of endurance." With that she let her robe drop to the floor and looked at him, surveying his response.

Drake was shocked. This was the last thing he had expected to happen today. But on the other hand he was excited to see his new master this way. Talon's beautiful body was there for Drake to see. The nicely toned legs, her flat stomach, and those perfectly curvaceous breasts. Drake immediately felt his manhood grow hard at the sight.

Instead of showing his shock, he smiled and replied, "What will you have me do, Master?"

She gestured to the bed, so he walked over and sat on the bed, nervous and desperate to not screw up in some way. She opened his new Sith robes so she could see his body in return.

Talon, herself, was just as nervous as her new apprentice. She had never had sex before as she was dedicated to her duty as a Sith, but she had heard about sex and knew what to do. She was shocked though. She hadn't expected the size of his fully erect manhood. But then again, what had she anticipated? Talon didn't know.

Talon proceeded to wrap her hand around his manhood, somehow making even more erect. She then moved her gloved hand up and down, drawing a moan from her new apprentice. He said to her with a moan and a smile, "You like what you feel?"

She smiled and replied, "Very much…" Deciding to do even more, she lowered her head between his legs and wrapped her lips around his manhood.

Drake couldn't think of anything apart from Talon. Deciding that he needed to give as well as receive, he leaned up and thrust he hips forward and his manhood further into her mouth, drawing a moan of pleasure from her. He also cupped her luscious breasts, giving sensation to both and enhancing the pleasure.

"Ohhhhh, Master… I… think I'm going to… MMMMMM… come!"

She then immediately stopped. He looked at her, confused even more and asked "What did I do wrong?" She laughed, smiled at him and replied, "Oh you did nothing wrong, you did that right. But I can't have you finished… not yet." She pushed him up more and he lay down. She climbed up and lowered her womanhood onto his manhood, drawing a moan from both of them. She started to bounce on top of him, faster and faster. She could also feel him thrusting into her. She could feel her Force power and her training flow into him, as this wasn't just a Test of Endurance, a Test of Obedience and a Test of Pleasure, she was speeding up his training.

Even with the pleasure he was receiving, he moved his hands to feel her firm ass cheeks and he thrust as hard and as fast as he could to pleasure his Master. "Master… you're so good…"

She smiled at him and then her face consorted in a face of ecstasy. "You're not bad as well. I'm gonna…" she then screamed, "I'm GONNA COME!" This caused Drake to increase his thrusting of his manhood into his Master. "AHHHH… AHHHH…MMMMM" they both screamed as they came together. Neither of the two could say anything more as they both drifted into sleep, still in the actions of sex.


End file.
